


pulled you in like a wave and crashed over me.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oops, kinda angsty, zayn and liam aren't in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know there are crazies in the world? Do you know that your little blonde Disney prince could be one?” <em>But he isn’t and I think I love him and I don’t know how or why… don’t take this away from me.</em></p><p>“His name is Niall.” <em>And it’s beautiful and I think it burns a hole into my skin every time I say it.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	pulled you in like a wave and crashed over me.

**Author's Note:**

> so i always hated romeo and juliet because of the whirlwind romance but i decided to write one and it's really not much and someone probably could've wrote it better but i tried.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Don't send this to One Direction and friends... I'll cry

When Harry arrived at the Milan airport he had a bad case of jetlag and all he wanted to do was get to his hotel and sleep it off. They were immediately met with the crisp air of October and Harry’s bodyguards and his agent, Louis was immediately surrounding him, having him feel suffocated. He pulled the unbuttoned grey cardigan around his body a little tighter, trying to bleed into it as he kept his head down.

Louis was yelling at somebody over the phone and Harry had to give out his autograph to two teenaged girls. He didn’t mind but he really wanted to get to the hotel and sleep.

“Everything is set Harry. As soon as we get to Park Hyatt change into that tailored Versace suit and wait for me in the lobby because lord knows I need to look my best. We’ll be going to meet with the woman at Vogue for the interview. Got it? Good.” Louis, spoke fast, with his hands and with the most animated face Harry had ever seen and Harry didn’t generally listen to Louis much because Louis would make sure he did whatever he had to do anyway but he was more focused on the thought of not getting sleep and just being thrown into an interview immediately. It made his head ache just thinking about it but he didn’t really have much time to actually do any thinking because suddenly they were getting their bags and being and ushered outside again where a black car was waiting for them.

Louis barked orders at the chauffeur and Harry leaned his forehead on the window and stared blankly at the Milan scenery and maybe he should’ve been excited for it but it wasn’t his first time seeing Milan and it wouldn’t be his last, he didn’t particularly care much. He bit his bottom lip watched it all fade before his eyes. Louis’ voice was the only sound that could be heard within the relative silence of the car because Louis was always talking about something even if it probably wasn’t that important to begin with. When they finally got to the hotel, Harry was immediately swarmed by bodyguards again as he was escorted inside and he tried to say a thank you to the doorman who patiently let them all in but he could barely see over all the tall men dressed in black suits.

They were given their separate room keys by a star struck woman at the front and that’s when Harry could finally breathe again because he didn’t have a million bodies that smelled like strong cologne making a human wall around him.

“See ya in the lobby; someone will bring your bags up.” Louis said when they got off at their floor and he immediately shimmied away to his room. Harry smiled at his agent softly and then he was inside his own room, not feeling awed or moved or anything. He felt hollow as he floated over to the bed and toed off his shoes slowly and then softly he let himself lie down on his back and stare up at the ceiling.

Harry felt like he was wasting away in his stupid job and in the stupid hotel and he always felt like that and he didn’t really understand why. He felt selfish because millions of people would probably kill to be living the luxuries of life and being one of the most well-known male models of their generation, selfish because some people would actually appreciate the allure and the mystery behind Milan and Harry wanted to but he couldn’t! He couldn’t seem to find it beautiful and he didn’t understand what was wrong with him because these days everything was grey and even Louis who was a kaleidoscope of colors and sparks all bursting into one couldn’t give him something to smile or be happy about.

All he wanted to do was go back to being Harry Styles from Cheshire and not Harry Styles supermodel so he turned on his side and pressed his hands to his ears and tried to stop the growing sadness. He didn’t know how long he lay like that but someone knocked on the door suddenly so he quickly untangled his long spidery fingers from his chocolate curls, stood up, and opened the door for the man on the other side with his bags on a cart.

Remembering Louis’ directions Harry with his awkward clumsy feet walked to the bathroom, avoided his reflection in the mirror, and took a long hot shower.

\------

Like Louis had warned he wasn’t in the lobby when Harry got there so he was all alone as he sat down on the couches provided. He drummed his fingers on his thigh softly and closed his eyes but not for long because suddenly the sound of somebody sitting on the seat next to him made him snap his eyes open immediately and he found himself wanting to close them again when he saw the person in front of him.

Milky white skin that looked like it could glow, bottle blonde hair that had Harry wanting to card his fingers through it, blue eyes that reminded Harry of fresh air and he didn’t know why, and soft looking pink lips. The skin wasn’t blemish free, no there were a few moles and if Harry squinted a couple freckles but Harry wasn’t reeling much from the beauty of the boy (and he was beautiful) it was more of the fact that he never actually found things beautiful anymore. Things were either bland or just overlooked in his mind, yes Milan was a nice place but beautiful? This boy looked like he could put every single city from Milan to Tokyo to Paris into the palm of his hand and breathe life into it where life had ever even been before.

And Harry was positively enamored.

“Hi.” The boy said softly, making Harry realize that he was staring openly at him and Harry wanted to tear his eyes away but he couldn’t quite manage it and he opened his mouth to greet the boy also but then Louis was calling his name and talking about hurrying up and he was being whisked away suddenly and all he could see was the confused look etched on the boy’s face when Harry left.

_I was given sight just so I could see you._

\-----

The interviewer, a beautiful woman named Caroline was peppy and nice and just the right amount of sarcastic. But she wasn’t beautiful and Harry found himself obsessing over little things, trying to see if they sparked in interest in him like the boy had done but neither did and he guessed that maybe this was a crush but… Harry didn’t do crushes.

Harry hadn’t done relationships since his last boyfriend, Zayn two years ago. They had such a whirlwind relationship that it couldn’t last if it tried, everything was so fast. Everyone said they were doomed and everyone was right and maybe Harry didn’t like to admit it but it was the truth and after that Zayn had moved on to this boy named Liam and Harry had moved onto being hollow and having to put effort into his happiness.

So the blonde boy was a breath of fresh air meshing into the pollution, Harry had never wanted to make someone’s skin become his home before. And when the interview was over Louis told him he had looked distracted.

“Did I?” Harry asked even though he knew he had. _Couldn’t help it, didn’t want to help it._

“Yeah you were in your own little world.” But Louis didn’t ask him why or anything because Louis was his agent and he never actually crossed into friendship barriers. Yes they relatively liked each other and they had lunch together but it was always about business and nothing personal and Harry appreciated Louis not messing about in his personal life but sometimes, just sometimes he wished Louis would actually ask him a question (why do you look so sad? are you lonely?). Because then maybe Louis would see or maybe Harry just wanted somebody to save him. 

They made a detour to a little bistro to downtown Milan where the city seemed most alive. People were scattered everywhere and Italian accents reverberated in Harry’s ears and music floated out of buildings and maybe anybody else would’ve been entranced but Harry sadly wasn’t.

“C’mon.” Louis coaxed, cocking his head to the side and Harry nodded both of them filing out of the car. And just as Harry was about to step into the bistro with Louis he saw the boy and he stopped dead in his tracks. He was leaning on a wall with his phone in hand and he looked like Sunday morning breakfast and peonies in the spring and Harry bet that he probably smelled like fresh cut grass and Harry wanted to bury his noise into the boy’s black sweater and Louis tapped him on the shoulder.

“Harry, move out the way.” And Harry didn’t have a choice but to turn around and immediately start walking towards the boy causing Louis to squawk in angered confusion. The boy was still texting as Harry kept walking and Harry didn’t really know what he was doing, he didn’t really do things like that but he had found color out of the grey and he was not going to throw that away and maybe the boy would laugh in his face or be straight or something but god everything about the boy from his low slung jeans to his V-neck sweater was beautiful. And then suddenly he was looking up at Harry, cocking his head and his lips parted a bit and Harry almost stopped walking as the boy stared at him.

“Uhm…” Harry began, feeling himself drift off when he stopped in front of the boy.

“Uhm… you alright?” He asked and Harry immediately caught the Irish accent and he wanted to bite into it.

_I was given hearing, just so I could listen to you._

“I uh… hi.” Harry found himself stuttering out and he turned his head a bit to see Louis staring at him from inside the bistro, shaking his head. He mouthed ‘really?’ to Harry and Harry shrugged then turned back to the boy who looked amused.

“Boyfriend?” He asked and Harry was confused for a second until he realized he was asking if Louis was his boyfriend. Harry’s lips curved up into an almost smile.

“No uh… he’s not.”

“Who is he then?”

“Just Louis.”

“Oh well who’re you?” He asked Harry, looking him up and down and Harry wondered if maybe this wonderful blonde boy even thought he was half cute or half somebody he could see himself laying under the covers with in the middle of the night in England in a snowstorm, or someone he could stay up talking to and sharing things that he didn’t share with anyone, or someone who he’d like to kiss. Because Harry would for him and Harry knew he was doing it all wrong, he knew that he fell for people way to easily but he did have a lot of love to give and maybe he didn’t show it much anymore but this boy was allowing him to. “Daydreamer?” The boy said softly, touching his arm and Harry’s train of thought immediately fell off its tracks in a crash as he looked at the blonde’s hand resting on his bicep then at the blonde himself who was slowly retreating his hand and blushing.

“H-Harry. It’s Harry.” He stuttered seeking out the boy’s touch but the boy didn’t make a move.

“Niall.” He introduced and Harry let out a sigh… _Niall. Ny-All. Niall._

_Oh what beauty, what impossible beauty._

“Niall, I uhm… this may sound weird.” Harry began and he didn’t even know where he was going with it but he knew that he couldn’t just leave it at that, couldn’t walk away and leave so many words unsaid.

“Don’t worry, I’m used to weird.” Niall said, winking at him and Harry’s eyes widened considerably and before he could say something Louis was there looking pissed off.

“Alright, I gave you plenty of time to flirt now let’s go.” Harry looked down at the small boy and allowed his eyebrows to crash together.

“Lou, just… I’ll meet you there.” Louis looked at Niall then at Harry and shook his head.

“You don’t know him, Harry.” _But I want to._

“I’ll be fine, Louis please.” Louis suddenly grabbed his arm, giving Niall a signal to wait and Harry tried to plead Niall with his eyes but the blonde didn’t seem to notice, he just looked very amused. When they were out of Niall’s hearing distance Louis was on him immediately.

“Okay, what is it? Why is he so special? Why?” When Harry didn’t answer Louis looked prepared to shoot something. “I don’t understand it. You’ve never done this before and now this blonde boy who quite frankly looks eight is what’s having you be insubordinate.”

“I’m not a child, Louis. I know we have nothing lined up today so why don’t you leave me here and I’ll find my way to the hotel.”

“Do you know there are crazies in the world? Do you know that your little blonde Disney prince could be one?” _But he isn’t and I think I love him and I don’t know how or why… don’t take this away from me._

“His name is Niall.” _And it’s beautiful and I think it burns a hole into my skin every time I say it._

“I didn’t ask.” Louis snapped and then he took a deep breath. “I don’t want this to be something you regret. Do you even know if he’s gay?”

“He doesn’t have to be! I just want him to like me.” Harry replied looking up again to make sure Niall was there. He was and Harry sighed in relief. “Louis, I’ll be fine okay? You need to stop acting like my nanny.” And then Harry turned on his heel and walked towards Niall, not allowing Louis to bitch and moan about it anymore. Harry was twenty two! He wasn’t stupid, he knew that not everybody was sane but Niall didn’t look crazy and all Harry wanted to do was listen to him speak all day.

“Is he okay?” Niall asked when Harry walked up to him again.

“Yeah, Lou’s just a bit erratic sometimes.” Niall hummed and nodded while looking up at Harry through his blonde eyelashes. Harry leaned his hand on the wall behind Niall’s head because he needed something to support him or else he might fall. _But I wouldn’t mind if I fell into you though._ “So you had something weird to say before Louis interrupted us.” Niall informed softly and Harry looked down at him, Niall wasn’t short but Harry was taller.

“Uhm… what do you think about lunch?” Harry found himself saying and Niall’s lips curved into a smile, revealing straight white teeth. _And I had never… ever… loved something as trivial as teeth but it was you and I suddenly loved everything._

“I like lunch.”

“Oh?” Harry asked and Niall nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Lunch with me? How ‘bout that?” And Niall smiled, soft and a bit shy and Harry didn’t know what the burning sensation in the pit inside of his stomach was but Niall was suddenly pushing off the wall and wrapping his hand around Harry’s wrist and Harry didn’t care. _And I want to spend nights allowing you to touch my skin._

“I have the perfect place.”

\-----

Rita’s was a small ice cream shop in the less loud part of Milan and Harry noted that Niall chattered aimlessly and filled in the silence in his brain and he’d never seen someone like Niall before. The whole time they walked to Rita’s he talked about everything under the sun and Harry couldn’t stop staring and smiling and wanting to kiss Niall’s neck every time he threw his head back to laugh or kiss his lips or maybe his eyelids and the crook of his elbows.

And when they did get to Rita’s, Niall talked about how the pistachio ice cream was the best so Harry ended up getting it and he didn’t even know he was paying for both of them until Niall looked at him funny and said.

“I could’ve paid for it myself.” But all Harry could do was shrug and blush because he wanted Niall to like him. _Or love him, or want him, or need him. Or anything really._

And when they sat at the outside tables with the big umbrellas that keep away the sun Niall talked about how he came to Milan all the time because his mom lived there and how he was done with college.

“What do you do?” Harry had asked.

“I write. Nothing major.” Niall had replied but the way he had smiled, soft and reserved to himself made Harry think that maybe it was major and he suddenly conjured up pictures of a sleep ridden Niall waking up at four in the morning because he had an idea and writing til his fingers bled but feeling so proud of himself as he watched the sun come up on his last word.

_Write about me sometime?_

“How about you? What do you do?” Niall asked wrapping his ankle around Harry’s causing Harry to jump but Niall was just blushing and smiling… never taking his foot away. Not that Harry minded at all.

“I uh… model.”

“You do?” Niall sounded intrigued but not in the way that made Harry want to recoil but in a way that made Harry feel special, like Niall could listen to him all day.

“I do. That’s why I’m in Milan.”

“That must be amazing.” _You’re amazing._

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

“So you must see beautiful people on the daily.” Niall said, biting his bottom lip and staring at Harry with his wide blue eyes. Harry took a small bite of his ice cream and shook his head because now that he thought about it they were all sort of faceless to him. Just another model in the drift… nothing special. Niall though was something special; he came in like a stone down a rugged cliff and took Harry by surprise.

“No, not really.” _Not since I saw you and realized that beautiful didn’t even do the half way you smiled without your teeth justice because I’ve known you for a moment but I feel like I’ve known you forever._

And Niall smiled and Harry wished that he could smile until the last star in the sky burned out or maybe Harry didn’t. Maybe Harry wanted to see how Niall looked just woken up in the morning with bed hair or with tears in his eyes or angry… maybe he wanted to see it all.

\-----

And after Rita’s they found themselves inside a cab with Niall talking about the Duomo cathedral and how Harry just had to see it ad Harry didn’t tell Niall that he had seen it before because Niall looked so excited and his cheeks became pink when he talked about something he was really interested in and light trails followed him everywhere. And Niall skipped when he walked and Harry wondered softly if Niall could ever be sad or maybe like Harry he kept the sadness bottled inside until he was all alone with nothing but himself and Harry hoped Niall didn’t do what he did.

Harry hoped Niall loved his eyes like Harry loved his eyes and Harry hoped that Niall took time to listen to his heartbeat to remind himself he was there. And Harry hoped Niall laid alone and thought about the good things about himself.

And when Harry had seen the Duomo cathedral the first time he had been with Louis who had texted and took pictures the whole time but Niall did neither of that, he had one hand on Harry’s wrist and led him through it and sometime through the tour a hand on the wrist became fingers interlocked and neither of them let go.

And crazy thing is Harry had always laughed at Romeo and Juliet when he was a kid, always thought it was ridiculous because a whole week didn’t allow you to fall in love with someone but maybe Shakespeare was onto something because nobody had ever made him think like Niall did, made him actually feel like Niall had. And he knew people were taking pictures but he didn’t mind and Niall didn’t seem to notice and Harry was overpowered with the thought of falling in love with someone.

_And I think about all the ways you hold the light and how it bleeds through your fingertips… it had always been you._

_\-----_

And sometime in the cab after they had gone to see the Duomo cathedral Harry leaned over and he kissed the lips of the boy who looked like a promise and tasted even better and Niall eagerly kissed back and he curled his fingers through Harry’s hair and Harry almost pulled away but Niall didn’t tug, he massaged it softly and Harry felt himself whimper into Niall’s mouth.

“I got you.” Niall whispered and yeah, he sorta did.

\-----

And that night when Niall fell asleep Harry got up and walked over to his balcony and looked up the sky and he realized it was starless. _Because Niall held all the stars in the crevices of his bones and inside his heart and I’m trying to find all of them, make a constellation that reads from top to bottom… I love you._

\-----

“I don’t do one night stands.” Niall said when Harry woke up the next morning; with a naked and bruised lip Niall on the bed with him and Harry thought that maybe that’s how he wanted to wake up forever, with Niall. So Harry crawled over and stuck his face into Niall’s neck.

“Yeah well, I guess I’ll have to stay forever then.” _And maybe just maybe you could fall in love with me too along the way._

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is mucho appreciated.
> 
> fanfiction blog: http://itsallabout-thegay.tumblr.com/
> 
> personal blog: http://waywardbadass.tumblr.com/


End file.
